Rumeur et malentendu
by sandou01
Summary: Lucy souffre, l'homme qu'elle aime n'est qu'un coureur de jupon, elle est sur qu'il couche à droite à gauche. Saura t-il la faire changer d'avis?


**Hello,**

 **Ne parlez pas de plagiat si vous avez déjà lu cette fiction car tout simplement je suis toujours la même auteur c'est juste que je veux dispatché mes One-shots qui étaient tous rassemblé en un. Afin de permettre aux lecteurs de trouvé plus facilement mes One-shots sur certain couple.**

* * *

 **Rumeur et malentendus**

Lucy souffrait, les gouttes d'eau glacée apaisaient son mal, mais elle savait que ce ne serait que temporaire, elle soupira tout de même de soulagement. Puis elle grogna contre elle-même, qu'elle idiote elle avait été, puis Natsu et Happy n'auraient pas pu la prévenir ? Non, ces crétins préféraient s'occuper de leurs poissons.

Cet après midi, elle et ses deux camarades étaient partis à la pêche, enfin notre blonde avait préféré s'installer histoire de bronzer. Et à cause du manque de sommeil, par rapport à la mission qui avait finit la veille, elle s'était endormie, cuisant au soleil. Et son idiot de meilleur ami, ne l'avait pas réveiller pour l'avertir que son dos devenait rouge, elle leur avait mit une sacré rouste après qu'ils se soient moqués d'elle.

Elle sortit, après un long moment de sa cabine de douche, elle s'épongea le corps, laissant tout de même son dos tranquille, elle enfila un boxer rose avant de passer dans la pièce d'à coté, sa poitrine cachée par la serviette qu'elle retenait d'une main. Elle s'affala sur le ventre dans son lit, elle sortit un soupir a fendre l'âme, Wendy était partie en mission et la crème que lui avait donné Mirajane, eh bien elle avait plutôt du mal à la passer dans le dos. En plus de ça, il n'était pas là, il lui avait manqué...

\- Yo, Lucy ! Fit une voix grave.

La demoiselle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, comment cela se faisait il qu'il soit là ? Et précisément lui ? N'était-il pas allé en mission avec sa groupie ? Elle se serait bien levée pour le jeter dehors mais sa tenue la retenait sur le lit, elle n'allait pas lui montrer sa poitrine. Elle rapprocha ses bras de son corps, espérant cacher ses deux atouts, tout en enfouissant la tête dans son coussin. S'il y a bien quelqu'un devant lequel elle ne voulait pas paraître si vulnérable, c'était bien lui.

Il venait de rentrer de mission, il avait vraiment envie de revoir ses coéquipiers et particulièrement celle aux cheveux dorés. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur mission, et tout ce qu'il put voir c'était son amie en petit tenue sur son lit, il joua les indifférents, espérant ne pas trahir ses émotions. Erza l'avait déjà percé à jour ça suffisait, enfin il n'en n'était pas sûr mais il y avait des regards pleins de sous-entendus qui ne trompaient pas.

\- Sors de chez moi, abruti ! Cria t-elle, la voix à moitié étouffée par le coussin.  
\- Tu as dit quelque chose ? S'amusa t-il. Au fait, tu es vraiment rouge dans la dos ! Remarqua t-il avec sarcasme.  
\- Non, sans rire ! S'exclama t-elle en se retournant vers lui.  
\- Tu devrais mettre de la crème et..  
\- Tu crois que c'est simple d'en mettre dans le dos ! Hurla t-elle au comble de l'exaspération.  
\- Tu veux que je t'aide? La questionna t-il légèrement troublé.  
\- Pervers !  
\- C'est toi qui est à moitié nu, Lu', pas moi. Dit-il en rigolant.

A cette remarque, elle remit son visage entre ses draps, il n'avait pas tord sur le coup, en plus par un coup de chance il avait gardé son pantalon. Elle l'entendit soupirer et marcher pour partir, elle baragouina quelque chose qui le fit se retourner, avant de lui tendre le pot de crème. Elle voulait qu'il reste plus longtemps avant d'aller rejoindre Juvia, elle avait été vraiment vexée quand il avait dit partir en mission avec la mage d'eau plutôt que venir avec l'équipe. Et puis comme ça elle aurait moins mal, elle faisait d'une pierre, deux coups.

Il s'avança vers elle à nouveau, prenant le contenant d'une main hésitante. Devoir passer de la crème sur le dos de la blonde le gênait. Bon c'est vrai que c'était lui qui l'avait proposé et qu'il rêvait de toucher sa peau, mais la réalité était bien plus dangereuse, surtout pour la jeune fille qui était hautement désirable. Il pesta contre lui-même pour avoir eu cette idée, il allait sûrement devoir prendre une douche froide après.

Il mit de la crème sur sa paume avant de l'appliquer sur la zone rouge, qui fit gémir de souffrance notre pauvre petite constellationniste. Sentir un contact aussi direct sur sa peau brûlée lui rappelait justement ce fait. Bien sûr, les doigts froids de son ami apaisaient grandement la douleur.

Dès qu'il arriva au fessier de sa coéquipière, il devint rouge, il étala la crème dans le creux des reins et coupa sa respiration. Il avait l'habitude des femmes mais elle, elle était tout simplement resplendissante. Quand enfin il eu finit, il lâcha une grande bouffée d'air frais. Il était heureux d'avoir terminé cette torture pour lui.

L'ancienne héritière se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus le retenir, il venait de faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé et elle aurait voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais mais elle le sentit se lever. Elle cherchait un moyen de le retenir mais elle ne savait pas comment, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le voir partir, une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus elle avait besoin de ressentir sa présence, son cœur battait la chamade, elle respirait difficilement.

\- J'ai chaud ! S'exclama t-elle.  
\- Ah. Fut tout ce qu'il put répondre.  
\- Je-je voulais dire que... Tu es un mage de glace, et donc... Pourrais-tu me refroidir ? Demanda t-elle, embarrassée. Enfin je veux dire, tu-tu pourrais...

Ses joues avaient pris la même couleur que les cheveux d'Erza elle n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer, ça le faisait sourire de la voir ainsi même si lui aussi avait quelques rougeurs. Il s'approcha donc de la demoiselle à pas lents, créant une fine couche de glace sur sa main. Il posa un genoux sur le matelas puis se pencha à nouveau sur le corps svelte de la fille qu'il désirait le plus.

Le corps entier de la blonde se crispa sous la froideur du contact, elle poussa un petit bruit qui fit monter une chaleur dans le bas ventre du jeune homme. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le mouvement de ses mains et ainsi faire redescendre le désir qui était monté en lui. La mage se sentait apaisée, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller, lâchant un soupir d'aise, ce qui ne fut pas au goût de Grey qui se retenait comme un fou.

Il descendit son regard vers les jambes de la jeune fille, remarquant qu'aux creux de ses genoux, la peau était aussi légèrement brûlée, il posa une main sur la jambe droite et l'autre toujours dans le dos. Il trouva la peau douce, il sourit, il les avait toujours imaginé comme ça, il fit alors courir ses doigts sur le mollet puis revint au point de départ. Elle inclina la jambe sous les chatouilles que cela lui produisait, emprisonnant les doigts du brun, le pouce de celui-ci toujours libre commença à caresser la cuisse de la demoiselle. Elle contracta son mollet mais rien n'y faisait il continuait le mouvement circulaire de son doigt

\- Gre-Grey... Souffla t-elle.  
\- C'est de ta faute, Lucy. Dit-il, la voix devenue rauque, tu m'as cherché.

Il rallongea sans la moindre difficulté la jambe de la mage aux esprits, la bloquant à la cheville et à la cuisse, il posa ses lèvres sur la zone rouge, faisant cambrer et frisonner la jeune fille. Les papillons avaient déjà fait le trajet jusque dans le bas du dos de la blonde. Elle mordit dans le coussin, ne voulant pas qu'un seul son ne sorte, ses mains crispés sur le drap et quand il recommença avec le deuxième genoux, elle se retourna tout en couvrant sa poitrine.

Elle était face à lui, la mine légèrement en colère, il regretta immédiatement son geste. Elle avais apprécié bien plus qu'elle ne l'admettrait mais elle avais repensé à l'ex Phamtom Lord, ils étaient partis une semaine ensemble, qui sait ce qu'il avait pu s'y passer. Elle les imaginait tous deux nus dans des draps, pleins de sueur après avoir fait l'acte charnel Elle était dégoûtée, elle en avait presque envie de pleurer, elle connaissait la réputation du garçon qui n'était pas plus glorieuse que Loki. Elle qui l'aimait, il voulait certainement juste coucher avec elle comme à d'autre avant de la laisser tomber.

\- Lucy, je suis vraiment désolé... Je...  
\- Pourquoi tu ne pars pas plutôt faire ça avec Jubia. Lui cracha t-elle au visage.  
\- Ju-Jubia ? Mais quel est le rapport ?  
\- Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin ! S'énerva t-elle. Je suis peut-être vierge mais pas complètement stupide, deux personnes de sexe opposé qui passent une semaine ensemble, c'est facile à deviner ce qu'il font.  
\- Mais enfin, il ne s'est rien passé, Lucy, écoutes, je...  
\- Je connais ta réputation, et je suis pas une de ces groupies que tu peux foutre dans ton lit et t'en débarrasser le lendemain. Dit-elle sur un ton dur.  
\- C'est ce que tu penses de moi alors ? Demanda t-il d'une voix étrangement calme.  
\- Je ne suis pas une idiote, Grey.

Il se releva, il venait de prendre comme une douche froide, des mèches de cheveux cachaient ses yeux, il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rapide, il avait envie de tout casser mais il n'en fit rien. Lucy était au bord des larmes, elle regrettait déjà ses dires, elle voulait s'excuser.

\- Gr-Grey... Souffla t-elle presque inaudible.  
\- Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison, je vais aller m'envoyer en l'air avec Jubia encore et encore. Affirma t-il un rictus ironique sur le lèvres.

Il claqua la porte, laissant la blonde effondrée qui se détestait à ce moment-là, elle avait une occasion de pouvoir le garder avec lui mais sa jalousie avait pris le dessus.

Le brun parcourut la ville jusqu'à son propre appartement, il n'allait pas vraiment coucher avec Jubia, il avait dit ça sur le coup de la colère mais en même temps ce qu'elle avait dit, il ne l'avait pas supporté. Il était vrai que ça lui arrivait de séduire des filles pour ne plus les revoir après une nuit, mais était-ce de sa faute s'il ne s'était jamais attaché à aucune d'elle ? Et puis, il avait arrêté depuis un moment, justement parce-qu'il était tombé amoureux de la constellationniste.

Que ce soit la blonde ou le brun, ils passèrent tous deux une très mauvaise nuit et le lendemain, ce fut la jeune femme qui arriva la première à la guilde, elle se dirigea alors vers le bar, s'asseyant sur son siège favori.

\- Que t'es t-il arrivé, Lucy ? Demanda Mirajane soucieuse.  
\- De-de quoi tu parles ?  
\- Tes yeux, ils sont rouges, tu as pleuré ? L'interrogea la blanche.  
\- C'est juste que j'ai mal dormi, c'est tout, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit-elle, loin d'être convaincante.

Elle voulait le revoir et s'excuser, on lui avais raconté un tas de choses sur lui, mais elle n'avait jamais écouté sa version à lui, et puis il ne coucherait pas avec une amie juste pour s'envoyer en l'air et moins si c'était sur le coup de la colère. Elle laissa un petit sourire timide sur ses lèvres, espérant qu'il accepte ses excuses, malgré elle, une boule au ventre se forma, se demandant s'il avait vraiment couché avec la mage d'eau. Elle se retournait à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, pensant le voir franchir le seuil de la porte.

Sa gorge se serrait de plus en plus, et s'il ne voulait plus lui parler ? Si finalement il acceptait les sentiments de Jubia ? Plus les minutes passaient, plus elle était nerveuse, trifouillant sa jupe, qui se froissa à force.

Grey passa enfin les lourdes portes en bois, l'héritière déglutit et retint sa respiration, elle cherchait les mots justes pour l'aborder, mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit s'effondrer toutes ses bonnes résolutions. l'ex Phantom Lord était accrochée au bras du garçon, un air rayonnant au visage. En fait, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas allée trop loin, il était vraiment parti coucher avec sa groupie.

Elle ravala ses larmes mais ce fut difficile, l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était qu'un coureur de jupons, qui dès qu'on lui refusait le lit et qu'on lui faisait remarquer ses défauts se braquait. Elle partit de la guilde, ignorant complètement l'exhibitionniste qui lui la suivit du regard mais ne chercha pas à la rattraper, encore vexé qu'elle puisse penser de telles choses à son sujet.

Les jours passaient et l'héritière mettait tout en œuvre pour éviter son ami, mais il allait bien y avoir un moment où ils devraient s'affronter à nouveau. De plus, le brun lui avait tout fait pour lui parler de cette soirée afin de mettre les choses au point mais elle disparaissait à chaque fois.

Natsu vint chercher sa coéquipière ce matin-là, ils partaient en mission ce qu'elle accepta, ravie, ça l'empêcherait de voir Grey et lui viderait l'esprit. Elle voulait absolument oublier son amour pour son ami, amour qui de tout évidence, pour elle, n'était pas réciproque.

Elle fit sa valise et partit en compagnie de ses deux acolytes en direction de la gare, et pour la première fois depuis quelques jours elle se mit à sourire au plus grand bonheur du mage de feu. Mais elle se décomposa vite en apercevant qui les attendaient sur le quai.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne partait que tous les trois ? Demanda t-elle surprise.  
\- Eh non, on part tous les cinq. Fit une voix féminine derrière eux.  
\- Ah, je viens de me rappeler que j'avais promis à Levy d'aller à la librairie avec elle, partez sans moi, je...  
\- Tu comptes m'éviter encore longtemps. Tonna une voix grave.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tenta t-elle, feignant l'innocence.  
\- Arrête, Lucy, toi et moi on sait très bien de quoi je parle ! Contre-attaqua t-il.  
\- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas une mission à faire avec ton coup d'un soir...  
\- Mon coup de... Mais de qui tu parles cette fois ? Ragea t-il.  
\- De Juvia, tu as dit que tu allais coucher avec elle, encore et encore. L'imita t-elle grossièrement.  
\- Nous aussi on couche souvent ensemble, Lucy ! Ajouta Natsu tout joyeux.

Cette dernière réplique horrifia la demoiselle, Erza avait les joues rouges et les yeux hagards, s'excusant de ce qu'elle avait pu faire, ne comprenant pas qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle. Grey eut un petit rictus victorieux sur les lèvres et se retourna vers la blonde avec une lueur qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

\- Il n'y a pas moi qui ait des choses à me reprocher apparemment, mademoiselle-je-suis-toujours-vierge ! Dit-il sur un ton faussement ironique.  
\- N'importe quoi, contrairement à toi, Natsu est quelqu'un de respectable, on dort ensemble en tout bien tout honneur ! Et même si lui et moi on couchait ensemble ce serait toujours plus respectable que toi ! L'accusa t-elle.  
\- Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches à la fin ? De m'être envoyé en l'air avec des filles ? Alors oui je l'ai fait et non je ne comptais pas les revoir mais elles le savaient très bien ! Je ne suis pas un salaud comme tu sembles le penser ! S'époumona t-il.  
\- Tss, dès que tu n'as pas ce que tu veux de toute façon ça ne te plait pas, alors forcément tu couches avec des filles qui ne veulent pas de relations car celles qui en veulent une tu leur fait des avances et tu te casse avant !  
\- Je ne cherchais pas une relation sans lendemain avec toi, si tu m'avais laissé le temps de m'expliquer, je...  
\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es tapé Jubia juste après être parti, mon pauvre, ça doit être difficile de ne pas sauter sur une fille durant toute une journée. Lui cracha t-elle au visage.  
\- Ça fait pratiquement un an que j'ai pas fait l'amour parce que je voulais une relation sérieuse avec toi ! Hurla t-il. Mais apparemment je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de la bonne personne, si tu me juge à ça c'est qu'on est pas fait pour être ensemble. Dit-il plus calmement

Il pesta contre lui-même pour s'être mit à nu devant cette fille qui en avait, selon lui, rien à faire. Il passa sa main rageusement dans ses cheveux et une fois sorti, alluma une cigarette les mains tremblantes. Il marcha à vive allure, il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui.

A la gare, la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait et ce depuis un an et elle avait tout fichue par terre. Titania enfin redescendue sur terre serra l'épaule de son ami, la regardant d'un œil tendre et désapprobateur ne pouvant prendre de véritable partie entre ses deux amis. Le fils d'Igneel ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés sur le fait que des gens dorment ensemble, il le faisait avec Lucy, lisanna et il n'en faisait pas une affaire d'État. Happy le seul qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début, regardait sa mère de substitution comme si elle était une martienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Lucy ? La questionna t-il.

Elle baissa la tête vers lui, ne comprenant pas la question, ni le pourquoi de celle-ci.

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour le rattraper ? Mirajane ne va pas être contente si vous ne vous déclarez pas tous les deux, elle a fait un pari avec Cana et elle va certainement te torturer si tu ne rattrape pas le coup tout de suite. Parce que tu sais...  
\- Ça suffit, Happy. Le coupa la reine des fées. Elle est déjà partie.

En effet, la demoiselle courrait à en perdre halène, les gouttes d'eau salées dévalaient toujours ses joues. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée, ses jambes la faisait souffrir mais elle en avait cure, elle continuait son chemin.

Le brun, enfin chez lui, en ayant déjà perdu son T-shirt, jeta son paquet de clope à travers la pièce en se rendant compte qu'il n'en avait plus. Il s'affala sur le canapé, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Mais qu'elle mouche l'avais piqué de tomber amoureux de la seule femme qui apparemment le jugeait infréquentable.

Quelqu'un tambourina à sa porte avec ardeur et si au début il ferma les yeux, espérant que la personne s'en lasse, au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva, prêt à casser la figure de l'hystérique. Quand il ouvrit la porte et qu'il vit la jeune fille de ses pensées, il n'en fut que plus énervé, pour une fois la voir pleurer ne le calma pas, bien au contraire.

\- Je-je suis désolée, Grey, je ne...  
\- Mais j'en rien à foutre ! J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Lui hurla t-il dessus. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fout.

Il lui claqua la porte au nez, faisant redoubler les pleurs de la demoiselle qui se remit à frapper à la porte plus doucement, l'implorant d'ouvrir. Il tapa, lui, un violent coup dessus, lui ordonnant de dégager. Il l'entendit glisser contre la porte et il l'entendit murmurer des mots à peine audible avec tous les sanglots qui accompagnaient son récit. Il serra les poings, hésitant à la jeter hors de l'immeuble dans lequel il habitait ou de la prendre dans ses bras, quoiqu'il penchait plus pour la première option.

Mais il se figea en pensant avoir entendu un mot, celui qu'il rêvait d'entendre, il ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes, tout son corps se crispa, est-ce que son esprit lui jouait des tours ? Il se concentra sur les paroles de la blonde pour les déchiffrerr.

\- Je... aime, Dé-désolée... Je... j'étais... louse que tu-tu puisses... une autre. S'étouffait-elle entre deux sanglots.

Ces mots saccadés, coupés par la respiration et les hoquet de la jeune fille rendait incompréhensible la phrase. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compri, il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, hésitant, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Elle reprit sa respiration un grand coup, pensant calmer ses pleurs où l'on pouvait toujours entendre que sa respiration avait des loupés.

\- Je-Je t'aime, si-s'il te plait ou-ouvre la porte. Souffla t-elle doucement.

Le cœur du jeune homme fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il ouvrit d'un coups le morceau de bois pour y découvrir la femme des ses rêves, à genoux en pleurs sur le seuil de son appartement. Il la souleva d'un seul bras, la faisant rentrer chez lui sans le moindre effort avant de la plaquer contre la porte.

Elle le regardait les yeux humides, ayant toujours du mal à inspirer, il posa une main fraîche sur sa joue qui lui fit du bien. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux avant qu'il ne se jette avec sauvagerie sur ses lèvres, forçant presque immédiatement leur barrière pour que les deux jumelles puissent se rencontrer.

Elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque, s'agrippant à sa chevelure brune. Il lui souleva les jambes qu'elle crocheta dans son dos, dos qu'il avait musclé, la main droite de la blonde s'accrochait à une des omoplates. Ses mains à lui étaient posées, l'une sur les fesses et l'autre sous le T-shirt, cherchant l'agrafe du sous-tient gorge. Il la décolla du mur avant d'avancer à tâtons dans la salon avant de buter sur le canapé et les faire chuter sur celui-ci.

Cela n'interrompit pas leur ardeur, ils décollèrent juste leur bouche pour qu'il puisse partir à l'assaut de son cou avant de lui enlever tout ce qui faisait barrière entre lui et la poitrine généreuse de la blonde. Il colla son torse une fois les bouts de tissus enlevées, faisant frissonner la mage. Il passa ses mains sur les côtés, découvrant chaque passerelle du corps de sa nouvelle amante, puis il passa ses doigts sur les seins de la jeune demoiselle. Il l'embrassa à la naissance de la poitrine avant qu'elle ne le ramène vers sa bouche pour de nouveau partir dans un baiser langoureux.

Puis il redescendit ses lèvres chaudes sur le bout de chair tendu tout en continuant à émoustiller l'autre avec ses mains expertes. Elle se cambra sous lui, lâchant un soupir de pur félicité, tout en serrant ses doigts sur les bras du garçon montrant à qu'elle point elle aimait cette torture.

Elle sentit le souffle du jeune homme descendre encore plus bas, laissant une trace brûlante de baiser avant un souffle frais. Le contraste des deux températures ne fit que l'émoustiller encore plus. Il enleva la jupe de la demoiselle d'une main avant de littéralement arracher le sous vêtement et repartit à l'assaut du cou de son âme sœur.

Il passa ses doigts sur le mont venus de la constellationnsite qui était déjà bien humide, il inséra alors son index dans l'antre tant convoitée, la faisant crier de surprise. Il mima un mouvement de vas et vient avant d'en insérer un deuxième, puis il attendit que le visage de la blonde se détende avant d'en insérer un troisième.

Leurs respirations étaient saccadées et rauques. Elle poussait de légers cris, prouvant son plaisir et ne faisant qu'augmenter le sien. Ne pouvant plus attendre il s'inséra en elle d'un mouvement calculé et précis, sentant les barrière de la virginité de la demoiselle céder, ce qui ne put lui faire plus plaisir qu'il faillit grimper au septième ciel.

Il l'embrassa sur tout le visage, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, aspirant sa langue, puis repartit dans le cou y apposer sa marque, espérant lui faire oublier la douleur du départ tout en entament le mouvement lent du vas et vient. Il accéléra petit à petit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, mais il comprit vite que la douleurs était partie quand il l'entendit crier plus fort.

La danse se fit plus endiablée, poussant les deux jeunes gens dans leur retranchement. Elle explosa, lâchant un soupir bien plus fort que les autres qui entraîna la contraction de ses muscles contre le membre de son amant qui la rejoignit dans la jouissance peu après.

Il colla son front tout en sueur contre le sien, la regardant des les yeux, sans pour autant se retirer, afin de prouver qu'elle était bien à lui. Ils se sourirent timidement avant qu'il ne capture à nouveau ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, Lucy, comme un fou. Déclara t-il le souffle court.  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Grey.

Il s'écarta enfin avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à la chambre et se coucher sur le lit, il la couvrit du drap, l'embrassant une dernière fois, la laissant se blottir contre lui et se laisser emporter par Morphée.

* * *

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suive et qu'il laisse des commentaires !**


End file.
